


Worth the Wait

by SmokesOnTheRoof (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/SmokesOnTheRoof
Summary: Well you know, California, the Desert, a 3 hour drive to Joshua Tree National Park from USC, wide open spaces, quiet moments, probably not so quiet moments with coyotes yipping and making a general racket…. being able to see the stars in the sky because you no longer live under a damn stadium uh…. Just nice things Jeremy and Jean can experience together.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neilskey (spellitwithyourpeas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/gifts).



> Bonus: depending on what season it is, Jeremy might get chilly in his dumb shorts & tank top and Jean will have to take him back into the Jeep and warm his delicate Californian bones.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Find this image on Tumblr!](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/post/153367040737/well-you-know-california-the-desert-a-3-hour)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@smokesontheroof](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art)


End file.
